1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to portable workbenches, and more specifically to such workbenches which axe multifunctional, serving as both a workbench and a portable sawhorse.
2. The Prior Art
Portable workbenches axe well known in consumer markets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,619; 4,034,684; and 4,159,821 axe representative of such workbenches.
Commercial portable workbenches generally comprise a freestanding frame supported by four legs which may or may not be collapsible. The frame has disposed at its top a bifurcated clamping surface which, by operation of a vice mechanism, can clamp work articles between the clamping surfaces. The clamping surfaces are typically wooden, whereby enabling the user to use the clamping surfaces as a pounding base for driving nails into a workpiece. The workbenches, in addition to serving as a portable bench, also can serve as sawhorses for assisting in the cutting of lumber or other articles to size.
While the above-described available workbenches work well and have been commercially well received, certain shortcomings prevent them from representing an optimum solution to the consumer's needs. First, the workbenches are necessarily relatively expensive, requiring expensive hardware for the clamping mechanism and for the leg brace mechanism which allow the legs to collapse for storage. This high cost reduces the product's appeal to consumers.
Secondly, the clamping surfaces of the workbenches are permanently attached to the frame, and with extensive use as a pounding surface, can deteriorate from imbedded nails. In addition, the workbenches lack a convenient means for transporting and storing tools and hardware which are typically used in carpenter jobs. Further, the workbenches are less than acceptable when used as sawhorses, because the clamping mechanisms are not suited for quick and easy advancement of a piece of lumber. Their flat clamping surface tops also do not provide the means to retain a piece of lumber for convenient cutting at either end.
Lastly, the available workbenches are heavy to lift because of their metal frame, reducing their mobility and utility to the consumer.